Send Gifts
Under the Gift tab (used to be Army tab), there is a tab labeled "Send Gifts". Sending gifts will allow you to give your friends Alchemy items. There used to be a limit of 6 categories to give, which give unique alchemy items. From the January 14, 2010 to about May 20, 2010, new gifts are added without removal of old gifts. From then up until June 22, 2010 a maximum of 18 were available with the oldest "Limited" gift removed when a new one arrives. On June 22, 2010, the maximum gift types available was increased to 19. Current Available Gifts Crimson Dagger Gift * Will give either: , , or * Used to create (Weapon: 3 Attack, 7 Defense - Bonus: ''' + 3 energy when Elena is equipped) * Introduced on August 20, 2010. * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Favor Mystery Gift * Will give either: , , , or * Used to obtain free Favor Points '''once. The amount you get varies, ranging from 20 FP to 1000 FP. * Introduced on August 12, 2010. * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Light Relic * Will give either: , , , , or * Used to create (Weapon: 2 Attack, 8 Defense - 'Bonus: ' + 3 Defense when Penelope is equipped) * Introduced on August 5, 2010. * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Cid Saber Shard * Will give either: , , , , or * Used to create (Weapon: 6 Attack, 5 Defense - 'Bonus: ' + 2 Attack when Cid is equipped) * This gift was discontinued on August 5, 2010 but was reinstated on August 20, 2010. * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Bloodblade Shard * Will give either: , , , or * Used to create (Weapon: 5 Attack, 5 Defense - 'Bonus: ' + 1 Attack when Vanquish is equipped) * Made available from July 12, 2010. * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Crest Piece * Will give either: , , or * Used to create (Shield: +4 Attack, +7 Defense) for summoning War of the Red Plains * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Heirloom * Will give either: , , * Used to create (Weapon: 6 Attack, 4 Defense - 'Bonus: ' +3 Attack when Titania is equipped) * Gingko Leaf doesn't look anything like a real ginkgo leaf. * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Limited Dragan Gift * Will give either: , , , , * Used to create (Weapon: 7 Attack, 3 Defense - 'Bonus: ' + 3 Attack when Dragan is equipped) * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Volcanic Egg * Will give either a blue, green, gold, or red volcanic egg or Dantes Shard * Used to create (Off-hand: 4 Attack, 7 Defense - 'Bonus: '''3 Defense when Dante is equipped) * Also used to summon Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Ice Artifact * Will give one of five ice shards * Used to create (Amulet: 4 attack, 4 defense) * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Fire Relic * Will give either: Metal Ring, Ruby Ore, Dragon Ashes * Used to create (Amulet: 5 attack, 2 defense) * NOT USED in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Frost Relic * Will give either: Ancient Frost Hilt, Mithril Bar, Ancient Frozen Gem * Used to create (Weapon: 6 attack, 3 defense) * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Earth * Will give one of four pieces of Earth Shards * Used to create (Amulet: 3 attack, 4 defense) * NOT USED in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Armor (armor) * Will give either: Magic Mushrooms, Silver Bar or Rusty Armor * Used to create (Armor: 2 Attack, 5 Defense) * NOT USED in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Relic (helmet) * Will give either: Rusted Helm, Gold Bar or Dragon Tooth Amulet * Used to create (Helmet: 4 attack, 3 defense) * NOT USED in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Artifact * Will give either: Sun Amulet, Hour Glass or Silver Mace * Used to create (Weapon: 3 attack, 7 defense) * Can be Traded in the Goblin Emporium! Mystery Frost Item * Will give either: Blue Lotus Petal, Frost Tear Jewel or Ice Dagger * Used to create (Shield: 5 attack, 5 defense) Mystery Armor (gloves) * Will give either: Green Emerald Shard 1, Green Emerald Shard 2, or Rusty Gloves * Used to create (Glove: 2 attack, 5 defense) Mystery Druid Item * Will give either: Wolf Helm, Feral Armor, or Feral Staff * Used to create (Weapon: 6 attack, 4 defense) Mystery Item * Will give either: , , or * Used to summon the Battle of the Dark Legion Serpent Egg * Will give either: Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, or Ancient Red Serpent Egg * Used to summon Sea Serpents Mystery Treasure * Will give one of six pieces of conch shard * Used to create (Amulet: 7 attack, 3 defense) Mystery Relic (shield) * Will give one of four pieces of Serpentine Shield * Used to create ( : 4 attack, 6 defense) * Also used to summon Cronus, the World Hydra Dragon Egg *Will give either a frost, emerald, gold, or red dragon egg *Used to summon Dragons or Cronus, the World Hydra To Give a Gift To give a gift, you must first select the gift, then select what kind of friend you are sending it to. "Sort by: All Friends" contains a list of all your friends, not including the people in your army. You can use this to invite a friend into your army and give them an alchemy gift instead of a gift soldier. "Castle Age Friends" contains a list of all your Facebook friends who play Castle Age (who allow application access), whether they are in your army yet or not. Members of your army who are no longer your Facebook friends will not show up here or under "All Friends", meaning you will be unable to exchange gifts with them. Discontinued Gifts These items used to be gift items, but have either been removed from the game, or the method of acquiring them has changed (some of these items may be obtained as rewards in Goblin Emporium). Limited Time Mystery Hero * Will give either: , , or * Used to summon the hero (10 - 13 Attack, 10 - 13 Defense) * Was only supposed to be available from July 1, 2010 until July 6, 2010, but returned and was extended until July 9, 2010. Mystery Green Gift * Used to create (Weapon: 2 Attack, 5 Defense - '''Bonus: '+ 4 Defense when Aeris is equipped) * This gift was discontinued on June 10, 2010. * Note: there is another item with this same name. This is different from the original which is an item that can be won from defeating Sylvanas Mystery Artifact (Sophia) * Will give either: , , , , * Used to create (Armor: 4 Attack, 7 Defense - 'Bonus: ' + 4 Energy when Sophia is equipped) * This gift was discontinued around mid May 29, 2010. Limited Garlan Relic * Will give either: Battlegear Shard 1 of 3, Battlegear Shard 2 of 3, or Battlegear Shard 3 of 3 * Used to create Garlans Battlegear (Armor: 4 Attack, 7 Defense - 'Bonus: ' + 5 Defense when Garlan is equipped) * Available from May 1, 2010 to May 21, 2010. Ring of Life (Lione Set) * Will give either: Tarnished Ring, Purple Opal, Enriched Mineral * Used to create Ring of Life (Amulet: 4 Attack, 5 Defense - 'Bonus: '''3 Energy when Elizabeth Lione is equipped).. * Was renamed the Lione Set, later renamed as Ring of Life * Became available in late April 2010, after the . * This gift was discontinued around mid May 2010. Strider Set *Will give either: Dagger Fragment 1, Dagger Fragment 2, Amethyst Crystal 1, Amethyst Crystal 2, Hourglass * Used to create Assassins Blade (Weapon: 7 attack, 4 defense - '''Bonus: '+3 Attack to Strider) *This gift was available until the end of April 2010 and was replaced with . *This gift is now given in two sections at the beginning of the game. Multiple pieces for this alchemy recipe will be provided when defeating the first two bosses (Gildamesh and Colossus) in the game. Vanquish Set *Will give either: Vanquish Dust, Vanquish Petals, Vanquish Staff * Used to create Wrath of Vanquish (Magic: 4 Attack, 2 Defense - 'Bonus: '+2 Attack to Vanquish) *This gift was available from April 1-8th, 2010 and was replaced with . Mystery of the Deep *Will give the person a piece of the Trident of the Deep (Weapon: 6 attack, 3 defense). This was once used alongside Poseidon's Horn and the relevant coloured Serpent Egg to summon Sea Serpents. Since February 2010, you only need the egg. *The Mystery of the Deep was removed on January 6th, 2010 to make room for the gift. Mystery Limited Item * Will give either: Angelic Plate, Angelic Blessing, Castle Rampart, or Heroes Resolve * The Mystery Limited Item was a gift that was introduced with the 12/22/09 update. The ingredients were used to summon the special hero, Angelica, the Angel Knight and summon the Battle of the Dark Legion. This item's name changed on January 6th, 2010 to just " " when the game removed the ability to summon Angelica, the Angel Knight. * You can continue to receive an Angelic Plate as a Mystery Item but you can no longer create Angelica, the Angel Knight. Mystery Scroll *Will give the person a piece needed to make the Dragon Charm (Magic: 3 attack, 1 Defense). Dragon Charms were used to help summon a dragon. *The Mystery Scroll was removed with the 12/22/09 update to make room for the gift. Mystery Artifact *Will give the person a piece of the Dragonbane (Sword: 5 Attack, 5 Defense). Dragonbanes were used to help summon a dragon. *The Mystery Artifact was a gift that you could give since before this wiki was created (September of 2009), and was discontinued with the 12/10/09 update. As of this same update, Dragon Bane is no longer needed to summon dragons, so it appears that it is now just a normal weapon. With the 1/21/2010 update, a new version of is available for giving. Spartan Warrior *The Spartan Warrior was a gift that you could give between November 18-25th, 2009. It was a unit with 2 attack, and 1 defense. It is still possible to earn them as loot drops when fighting Sea Serpents, the Battle of the Dark Legion or The Deathrune Siege Raid. Sun Eagles, War Lions & Griffins *These were originally available as gifts. Griffins and War Lions became associated with the early demi quests. Sun Eagles, according to information elsewhere in this wiki, became loot drops exclusive to dragons; however they don't appear on the dragon loot tables. N.B. if anyone has ever received a Sun Eagle from a dragon, please edit this information accordingly. Notes *You may only send 40 gifts/invites a day total. You can't send 40 gifts and 40 invites, just 40 total. **However, it seems you can work around this limitation to send up to 79 gifts a day. Send gifts as normal up to the 39th. For the 40th gift, send 40 gifts at one time. While technically you should only be able to send one more gift, if you send multiple gifts during that last slot, Castle Age will let you successfully send all gifts selected. ***Please note: This method does not always work. Sometimes when you attempt to do this, after you click "send", instead of actually sending the gifts, it will say "Please Select some Friends" and 0 gifts will be sent. Sometimes it will say "You have already selected 40 people", which will cause the game to send as many gifts as possible (up to your 40 per day limit) and will not send any more than that. It is difficult to say if this work around will actually work, as it is constantly fixed and re-broken with every major Update that the developers make, or when they add new gifts to the game. *If you have a gift alert on your Army page you can't just seem to accept because there is no request listed on the Facebook page, you can fix the bug by doing the following. *#Find the user's ID by clicking on or hovering over the name. It should say something like http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=######### Take down the numbers in the ######### position. Yours will be different. *#Copy the following link into your address bar: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/army.php?act=acpt&uid= At the end of above link, paste in the numbers (user ID) so you get a new link like the following: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/army.php?act=acpt&uid=######### Instead of #########, you will have a different number. *#Hit Go, Enter, whatever it takes for you to go to that new link we just created in the second step. You should now see the proper notification that you have accepted the gift from the user, and the seemingly nonexistent gift alert will now be gone. **Another option to this, but the alternative is quicker and leads to the same end. **#On your army page...you will have the person(s) not showing up in the Facebook acceptance area listed there. Right-click on Ignore beneath their picture and name and select (Copy Shortcut) for Internet Explorer or (Copy Link Location) for Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome. Go to the address bar and Paste the link, which will look like this: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/army.php?act=ignore&uid=######### **#Simply replace IGNORE (act=ignore) at the end of the link into ACPT (act=acpt), and it will accept the gift instead of ignoring it and making it a lost item. See Also *Peace Offering Category:Castle Age